1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive assembly for cartridges, particularly microfilm cartridges, and in one aspect to an improved drive for microfilm reels in a cartridge which is received in a cartridge receiving channel of a microfilm apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drive assemblies of this kind are disadvantageous in that each can be used for only one specific microfilm cartridge. As a result, microfilm apparatus equipped with drive assemblies of this type can be used with a specific type of microfilm cartridge only.
It is the object of the invention to provide a drive assembly for cartridges and particularly for the drive reels of microfilm cartridges having differently designed reel hubs.